


Unresolved Pain

by ParadoxSun



Category: Persona 5, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxSun/pseuds/ParadoxSun
Summary: Akira Kurusu comes by Iwai's airsoft shop Unbreakable to do one of his casual jobs for him. He meets Kazuma Kiryu (whose alias is Akira Nishikiyama) and find that he can relate to him. However, a feeling of loneliness causes Kiryu to gain a palace of his own. Can Akira save him as Joker from his distorted desires? Takes place after Yakuza 6.





	Unresolved Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover between Persona 5 and Yakuza. All of the characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing but the fanfiction idea.

_Akira Kurusu, Age 16. Codename when in the cognitive: Joker. Came to Tokyo for a year to do his probation. He resides under the care of Sojiro Sakura in the attic of Leblanc Café. One day when he got enough guts, he agreed to work for Iwai in exchange for special upgrades for the weapons and equipment needed for the Phantom Thieves Palace infiltrations. Little did he know that he would meet someone who worked for Iwai part time that he could relate to so much and that he would have to save him from a fate of pain. Only Joker can save that man he meets._

_Kiryu, Age 48. Alias Name: Akira Nishikiyama. Moved to Shibuya from Kamurocho after being forced into hiding under an alias name. Ran into some thugs in Shibuya and fought them off single-handedly. Little did he know that another ex-yakuza member Munehisa Iwai was near by and saw his fighting skills and was impressed. He decided to offer Kiryu a job at his airsoft shop called Unbreakable after seeing his fighting skills. Of course Kiryu didn’t tell him that he was Kazuma Kiryu, Dragon of Dojima, and 4th Chairman of the Tojo Clan. Since Akira swings by to help out at the shop here and there…he met him one day and found out that they have a lot in common. The more he got to know Akira though, the more he missed his old life with Haruka and the Orphanage and all of the people he knew that he left behind back in Kamurocho. Eventually his desires he craves for gets the best of him causes a palace to form up inside. He is controlled by his distorted desires at this point. Only one person can save him now._

Two people of different generations but alike in mind were fated to meet each other through Munehisa Iwai at his airsoft shop “Unbreakable”. It was just a pure coincidence that Iwai had Kiryu work the late night shift for him the same day that he texted Akira to come over to do an odd job for him. It was that moment that an unforgettable meeting was to occur.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ko-fi account! If you like my works, consider making a small donation as a support of my fanfics!  
> Ko-fi Link: https://ko-fi.com/innershadows


End file.
